Albus Potter and the Wand of Morgan le Fey
by theprinceofrags
Summary: The son of Harry Potter, Albus Severus Potter, in his first year of Hogwarts. A sinister plot originating in the US by a group of wizards looking to gain a foothold in the American wizarding world. Ties in with my other fanfic Will Hunt and the Rise of the Hathornes. Review please, favorites, and follows would be very much appreciated. I'm not too experienced and I'd like opinions
1. The Hathornes

Harry and Draco wove their way through the ancient spires of CorfeCastle sending jinxes bank and forth with the vicious zealots. Harry looked to Draco before Draco disappeared with a bang. Harry dove from behind the column screaming out, "Stupefy!"

Draco reappeared and began launching a ferocious volley of spells in a few flourishes of his wand.

Suddenly, Draco was blasted back and the piercing black eyes of a blonde haired wizard shown in the shadows. He looked into the assailants eyes and saw a look of arrogance. _How can a wizard stare down Harry Potter and me, two aurors, as if we were first years, _Draco thought curiously. He launched himself upright and sent a stunner at a wizard in black running towards an already hard pressed Harry. Draco looked at the man with curiosity and it dawned on him. It's just a boy, full of youth and perceived invincibility.

Draco saw the boy grin and disappear with a bang. Draco turned back and ran towards the mad wizards and launched a few spells that shot rope from his wand. All but two of the wizards were captured. These two did like the boy and disapparated before they could be taken. Draco saw that Harry was limping slightly and rushed over to his ally.

"Oi, Potter! You okay?" Draco asked his one time rival with a sincere grimace.

"Yeah, Draco, I'm fine. Slipped on a stone back there. Who the bloody hell are these people?"

"I don't know, there was a boy that, well, quite frankly, reminded me of me. He was reckless and careless," Draco said with a reflecting tone, "I saw him with some old knife just before he fled."

"Well, we might as well get these five to the Ministry," Harry said acknowledging the attempts of his friend.

"Yeah, maybe the Ministry will know who these people are," Draco agreed.

Draco tied the wizards together and grabbed their wands. The aurors left with their prisoners. After the gut wrenching sensation of travel, they appeared at the ministry. They saw a couple of other aurors with groups similar to theirs. They heard one of the wizards identified as Zachary Hathorne, an American. By the end of the inquiries, all of the wizards save a few were American, Mexican, or Canadian and they all claimed the surname Hathorne.

"I'll talk to Hermione and see if she's ever heard of any Hathorne's after I get the kids sent off to school tomorrow. You wanna meet at the cauldron about seven?" Harry asked Malfoy, "Bring Astoria?"

"Sure, thing Potter," Draco replied with a small grin.

* * *

The next day, the two aurors exchanged a curt nod as their sons were boarding the train. Malfoy mouthed silently, "_Eight?_" Harry gave him a nod as he hugged Albus.

Albus sat curiously taking in the _Hogwarts Express_ with his cousin, Rose. The door to their compartment slid open and a young blonde headed boy stepped in, "Do you mind if I sit with you two? My father said that you would make good friends for me. He works as an auror."

Albus replied to the boy, "Hello, I'm Albus Potter. You can join us." He smiled lightly at the boy and shook his hand.

"I'm Rose Weasley, pleasure to meet you," Rose attempted to act in a grown up manner, but she ended up blushing slightly. The boy's cheeks turned a slight shade of pink as he took his seat.

"Well, I'm Scorpius Malfoy, your dad and my dad work together I think, Albus," Scorpius smiled at the thought of having new friends.

"Your dad's Draco, right?" Albus asked rather quickly.

"Yes, I think our parents are going to have a get together tonight." The young boy said with a cheerful grin. He looked over at Rose and started to stammer, but stopped himself in an attempt to keep from embarrassment.

The woman with the trolley came by, and the three of them loaded up on candy. Suddenly, Albus jumped up spilling his jelly beans all over the compartment. Scorpius flicks his wand and says, "_Wingardrium Leviosa._" The beans start to rise, but his concentration is shattered when Albus screams, "Hogwarts!" The other two children get to their feet quickly and scurry to the window. They saw the spires and towers jutting over the hillside. A few moments later, the castle begins to appear sprawling over the country side. Scorpius smiles with glee. Rose begins to talk her head off about the history of the school. Little did they know that there was a very similar meeting some years prior between Harry, Ron, and Hermione.

* * *

"So, what have you found out," Draco asked Harry and Ron, while at the bar.

"Not much, Hermione knew about a wizard from the Salem Witch Trials who attempted to take over the American wizards by the name of Reverend John Hathorne. Apparently, there is a group in America that every so many years come out of the woodworks and sew terror amongst the American wizards. I asked Kingsley what he knew about it," Harry replied with little hope.

"John Hathorne was in Slytherin. The Hathornes and the Blacks were of relation before the Hathornes went to America. I should have thought of the connection!" Malfoy said as he slapped his forehead. "What did Kingsley say?"

"He told me that a Mrs. Jenniveve Hale was coming from the States to investigate the break ins and arrests here. Possibly, more," Harry said grimly.

"So, they have no control over the situation?" Ron asked with an incredulous look about him.

"No, Ron. Then again, we can't judge them because of that. Look what happened here," Harry gave a grin to Ginny across the room, "Besides, Kingsley said that there has only been one murder over there related to them. They can't be that dangerous."

"You said that they beat you and Malfoy, though mate?"

"Yeah, they almost did and three of them got away. They were in a group of seven though. They had no organization; they fought like they were insane."

"Musta been, to pick a fight with Harry Potter," Ron let loose with a belch and a chuckle.

"They were like zealots, I might be able to figure out some patterns with time. I could probably infiltrate them if I have to." Draco added with a grimace.


	2. The Sorting

Albus stepped nervously on the pedestal. He saw his only two friends in their first year sorted into different houses. On one hand, he wanted to be with his cousin, on the other, he wanted to be sorted with Scorpius. He dreaded telling his family that he was sorted into Slytherin. He was so befuddled in his own mind that he didn't even notice the sorting hat being planted upon his head.

"Hello, can you hear me, Mr. Potter? No one bothered to tell me that he was deaf," the sorting hat iterated in a snide, mocking voice, "Ahh, I have your undulated attention. I understand the confusion; you want to be with your friend, but you don't want to disappoint your family. Has your father told you of his sorting?"

Little Albus looked into the crowd and stammered, "Y-y-yes sir."

"Sir? Very few regard me with any respect. As a matter of fact, I was set ablaze by one of the few I thought would appreciate me. You, too, are destined for greatness. Just as your father and brother. There are four houses, all of which have fostered prominent wizards and witches, anyhow, to the matter at hand. You, Mr. Albus Severus Potter, Slytherin needs you. You could not understand why, but there is a taboo represented by the great serpentine house. Ah, you do not see why it is great, do you? While, yes, there have been several terrible atrocities committed by members of this house; there have been atrocities done by the most righteous of people. Slytherin has had its share of good men and women in the past. Now, they are viewed as terrible. Mr. Merlin himself would turn in his grave to see what his house is viewed as now! Gryffindor would be a good suit as it always has for your family. The whole family tradition thing is quite clichéd though, young man. My own father and his father before were made helms for war. I was not, family tradition was broken. It is not the end of the world. Old things pass as do all. Slytherin does need you. I shall tell you as I did your father, you are bound for great things, and Slytherin can help you along the way…." The hat seemed capable of droning for forever, but with finality in its voice it said, "Slytherin!"

The great hall experienced one of its famed silent moments, just before the storm of applause from the Slytherins. Albus stood, his knees shaking, and walked over to the chanting students of his house. "We have a Potter! We have a Potter!" they screamed with undying admiration as the young boy reached a spot beside Scorpius who embraced him in a hug.

Albus looked to James who returned an amused grin. Albus finally smiled and was assailed with introductions from his new family. He was surprised to see third year and second year girls waving and blushing at him. He saw the rest of the children sorted before Headmaster Winston Sevier took the podium. He was a tall, lanky fellow with a bushy, blonde beard and unkempt, shaggy hair of the same color. He was a younger man of about thirty five years old. He scanned the room with his wise, golden eyes.

"Hello students, it's good to have you in my second group of children as headmaster. I trust that the rules are self explanatory. It is good to have not one, but three celebrities in our midst this year," he said with a broad grin at the two Potter boys, "The two sons of Harry Potter, and myself of course," this was met with an approving applause and laughter, "I know that some of the female students have a crush on me, but please, include your names on the Valentines, so that I might send one back. Well, I am pleased that we are beginning another year at this wondrous school of magic. Just remember, the magic of this institution lies not in magic, potions, or incantations, nay not even quidditch, but it lies within each of you. Everyone is possessed with a bit of magic, not even just those gifted with the ability to manifest it. There are some pieces of information that I would like to address, we will be having a new professor for potions this year. Professor Slughorn has decided that it was time to retire, again I might add. He shall be staying in the castle and continuing his lifelong search for the best and the brightest. So, please do visit him and say that I sent you. He gives the best of gifts. At long last, I shall introduce your new potions teacher, drumroll please, Ms. Susan Westholder. She was in my year at Hogwarts and a member of the Hufflepuff house with me. Even though Professor Slughorn has resigned his teaching position, he will retain his job as Head of Slytherin. I do believe I have addressed everything. Enjoy the feast and have a wondrous year with us."

Albus joined the other students applauding the headmaster's speech. He sat down with Scorpius and began gorging himself on the tasty treats laid out for them.

* * *

"Harry, I received a letter from Albus. It has the sigil of Slytherin sealing it," Ginny said as she gave her husband a kiss and the letter.

"Mama, Papa, was Albus put in Slytherin?" Rose asked bouncing in her seat.

"One moment and we'll know, Rosie," Harry replied as he broke the seal, "'Dear Mother and Father, I was sorted into Slytherin with my new friend, Scorpius Malfoy. I thought it would be dreadful, but Professor Slughorn is quite nice. He said to give you my greetings and to ask you how to do a good Bat Bogey Hex, whatever that is. He invited the two of you for tea. He said to send him an owl accepting whenever you found it pleasing. I am making friends, and for some reason, all of the girls are asking if I have a tattoo of a hippogriff. I miss you loads. I hope that you're proud of me, even though I'm in Slytherin. That sorting hat can talk for forever! Love, Albus. Oh, tell Rosie I love her.'"

"Haha, that hippogriff story will never die," Ginny laughed.

"You should know, you started it!" Harry added with a jubilant grin. "I'm glad he's made friends. I guess we could pay old Sluggy a visit, one day."

"I guess, I'm glad he's making friends, too-" Ginny was interrupted by a playful voice.

"Even though, it's with a Malfoy?" Draco was standing in the door way taking a bite from a shining green apple.

"Yes, even though it's a Malfoy," Harry grinned, "Ginny, I'm going to have to leave. Draco and I are supposed to greet an American diplomat. His name is Timothy Hunt."


	3. The American

Timothy Hunt recovered from the long apparition, and he waved his wand over his watch effectively changing the time zones. He walked through the pub he arrived in and found an elderly man with a hunched back. He had found out this was the barkeep Tom in his briefings before he left the States.

"Hello, Tom. I could use some assistance," Timothy asked politely.

"Yes sir, Mr?"

"Hunt, sir." Tim answered.

"Mr. Hunt, then, what can I do for ya?" Tom said with a slight tip of his head at another patron.

"I need help finding the Ministry of Magic, I was told to come here to find the entrance." Tim replied.

"Ah, yes sir, I can have one of the boys show you," Tom called, "Jenkins."

Immediately, a young man of about twenty appeared. He had black hair and curious blue eyes. "Yes, Mr. Tom, what can I do for you?"

"Please, show Mr. Hunt, here to the ministry of magic," Tom said before he broke away and hollered at a mangy looking man, "Put that down, Fletcher!"

Timothy was accompanied out the back door of the bar and saw a wall. He immediately sensed a tingling, _Magic_, he thought to himself. Jenkins tapped the wall in four different sections and the bricks began to unfold. Timothy was mildly amused at the ingenuity.

"So, Jenkins, have you ever met Harry Potter or Draco Malfoy?" Timothy asked the young man.

"Yes sir, they was just at the Cauldron last Saturday, sir," Jenkins replied matter of factly, "Fine gents, sir. Saved the world at the Battle fer 'Ogwarts. Tip genrosly too, sir."

"Ahh, I know that they were heroes, but I thought Mr. Malfoy had a darker past?" Tim asked, desperate to find out what he may of his allies in London.

"Indeed, he does," said a voice from behind, "used to be a Death Eater, although, they say he regretted every moment of it."

Timothy and Jenkins turned to see a man in his late thirties. He had platinum blonde hair and a bit of scruff on his chin. He looked at the American with a grin. _This must be Draco Malfoy_, Tim silently noted. Draco eyed him up and down before flicking a galleon at Jenkins. The young man caught it and shuffled back to the leaky cauldron. Not to be outdone, Timothy called to the kind young man and tossed a light sack containing around ten galleons. The bartender nearly leapt for joy at his newfound gold.

"Mr. Hunt, I presume?" Draco asked with a light smirk.

"You presume correctly, Master Malfoy," Tim stared him down to gain a measure of the slight man. Draco stared back just as hard. The two of them chuckled lightly and shook hands.

"Come along, Harry is anxious to meet you," Draco began leading the man through the bustling market.

* * *

Albus and Scorpius walked together to there first class. Well, more of a run than a walk actually, they were a little late for Defense Against the Dark Arts. They burst in the room, believing they were on time. They gave a sigh of relief, until they heard the open door close behind them. They saw the gristly professor walk past them and take a large bite into his yellow apple.

"Excuse my eating breakfast, unlike some I prefer to arrive on time," he gave Albus and Scorpius a more than incriminating look, "I'm Professor Grim. You shall learn about numerous things in my classroom. How to defang vampires, detect evil, defeat werewolves, and most of all survive. I am going to tell you a little about myself. I was in Ravenclaw and finished Hogwarts seventeen years ago. I fought alongside many of your parents in these very hallways. Before that, however, I hoped to fight against many of your parents. In perhaps my darkest of hours, a man who once held this post after a long tenure of being the potions master taught me the error in my ways. His name was Severus Snape. I wasn't the most popular at school. He apparently saw a lot of his younger self in me and helped me get off of the track I was on."

The professor stopped his story for a moment as a small tear rolled down his cheek. He wiped it away and took another bite of his apple. He then continued his tale with an added fervor, "While most at the school believed the Headmaster to be Voldemort's strongest supporter," he paused for a moment to let the children get over their shock at that name, "I knew him as a man forced into these circumstances. A good man who only did what he must to bring down the Dark Lord. While some will argue to this day that he was the opposite, that he was an evil man who found some remorse on death's door. Harry Potter will agree with my opinions, as Severus was the man that showed him the path to killing the darkest of wizards. This man took me under his wing as much as he could. He advised me against the Death Eaters and in his honor I fought them when he could not. He was a man that was not given the recognition he deserved. He was behind the scenes aiding those seeking to bring down Lord Voldemort as best he could." With that the story ended.

"On to todays lesson, the shielding charm. It is a more complex bit of magic, but one that everyone needs in their arsenal. It is one that can save your life, or condemn it if you cannot perform it."

* * *

"_Protego!_" Timothy yelled as a shielding energy burst from his wand tip.

Tim looked over to see the British wizards were launching stunners with ferocity unmatched by most. A few however, could match this and Timothy was one. He threw spells that nearly always hit their mark. He blasted back one heretic and then another. He saw a large man with blonde hair and black eyes behind the zealots duck into an alley. He recognized the man as his target.

Tim saw Harry drop back and to the left a step before launching a red streak of magic at an attacker. Timothy used his opportunity and darted through the momentary opening. He ran into the alley after the Hathorne. Suddenly, a green wave blasted towards him. It took every bit of his reflexes to dodge the killing spell. He spun back around and screamed, "_Petrificus Totalus_," the spell hit nothing but air as the man disappeared. Tim continued looking down the alley.

He heard a movement behind him and turned as swiftly as he could. It was not fast enough, though. A heavy punch knocked him to his knees and he felt blood pour from his nose. The punch was followed with a stunning spell that threw him down the alley. He was left in a crumpled heap when the wizard apparated at the sight of the two aurors. They rushed forward and checked on Timothy. His vision faded as Harry was talking to him.


	4. The Hounds

Albus looked down at Oliver Wood grinning. He was over thirty feet in the air and was acting as if he was just walking through the hallways. Albus darted past Scorpius. Scorpius was getting jealous and tried his hardest to pass Albus or at least catch up. Albus saw Scorpius and pivoted deftly. What Albus didn't realize is the fact that Scorpius would have no reaction time. Scorpius and Albus collided head on. The two boys fell from their brooms like rag dolls.

Oliver sprung into action and cast a spell slowing the descent of Scorpius. He was immediately in the air. He flew as fast as possible and caught Albus by the collar of his robe. He dropped Albus from the less drastic ten feet and flew to catch Scorpius. Albus felt the impact of the ground and began to black out.

* * *

Tim, as he sipped his firewhiskey, said, "That man that knocked me out. He's the one I was sent here for. Oly Hathorne. He's not a pretender like the others. He's a pure blooded Hathorne. He's even of the direct line of John Hathorne. He is definitely the one behind all of their attacks. He's got to be!"

"You're certain that's the leader? If it is, I'll tell Kingsley and he'll assign us the task of hunting him down, and him alone. The other wizards will be none of our concern, even the ones guarding him," Harry replied skeptically.

Tim felt his broken nose and said, "I'm certain. I had hunted him across the states. I was alone and he is as slippery as a snake. I managed to nearly have him two times, but then his friends showed up."

"Draco, can you use some old connections? It'd help to find where he's at," Harry asked his partner.

"I don't know, Harry, most of them have sided with him already. He's got a good following amongst ex Death Eaters. They've shunned me, occasionally stunned me even." Draco said with a tone of remorse, "The Hounds at Baskerville Hall are usually the last to join anybody, though. I might can ask them, but I'm not traveling alone. You don't know how volatile they can be…They might accept it from me, if I just claim that he stole one of my family's artifacts though?"

"Good, do that! Timothy, can you go with Draco? Not many dark wizards tolerate my company," Harry chuckled lightly.

"Yeah, I can go," Timothy and Malfoy got up and left the Cauldron.

* * *

Albus woke up, with Oliver over him yelling for students to get Madam Isolde. Albus felt a bruise on his forehead, but other than that nothing hurt. He looked to Scorpius, "I guess that the Potters will always be the better flyers." Scorpius grinned brightly and Oliver laughed.

"Potter, if you are interested, I'm certain the Slytherins could use a flyer like you. They had a chaser leave last year," Oliver said lightly.

"Is there a spot for Scorpius," Albus asked, confused.

"There's only one position," Oliver trailed.

Albus got up and said, "Well, looks like I can wait to play until next year, sorry." He looked to Scorpius and motioned that it was time to go to Potions. "Have a good day, Professor Wood. It's just a bruise, I'll be fine."

The two boys rushed to potions. They got in the room just before Slughorn. The professor waddled in moments later. "Alright, children. Today, we will be discussing the Forgetfullness potion, what do you believe it does, Miss Sarah Samuels?" He pointed to Sarah.

Albus knew Sarah fairly well. She was a Slytherin, like him, she had long blonde hair and grey eyes. She had a cute smile. Sarah was a very smart potioneer. _She's the sweetest, most beautiful girl in our year_, Albus thought to himself as he blushed. "It makes you forget, sir," Sarah said in her melodious voice.

"Of course, what are the three main ingredients, Mr. Scamander?" He asked the sleeping twins. They jumped, startled and blurted, "Which one?"

"Lorcan," Slughorn said timidly.

"Um, I don't know, ask Lorcan!" the blonde boy plopped his head back on his desk.

"Uh, Lethe River Water, mistletoe berries, and Valerian sprigs, I think?"

"10 points to Ravenclaw, and 10 from Ravenclaw for sleeping in class!" He exclaimed with a chuckle. "Here is a list of the steps. I'd like for you all to attempt to make this potion." He flourished his wand and the steps appeared on the board.

* * *

Draco and Timothy apparated to Baskerville Hall in London. They knocked on the door and were waved in by a haggard looking wizard in his mid forties. "Go on to the parlor, Master Malfoy. My father is in there already."

The portraits on the walls had a mixture of werewolves and sinister looking wizards. It had an ominous tone to the room when Timothy made the connection. _Werewolves_, he thought to himself, shocked.

"Ahh, Draco," an extremely venerable wizard exclaimed as he got up from his chair, "how is your father?"

"He's fine, a little distraught, but fine." Draco replied with practiced ease.

"What is bothering him?" The man asked curiously.

"We have had a book stolen from the Manor that belonged to Salazar Slytherin himself!" Draco faked his outrage quite believably. "It was taken by an American with platinum hair."

"Ahh, you must've thought that I could glean some information," the Hound trailed off, "Oh, I must introduce myself, pardon my manners. I am Richard Hound, pleased to meet you."

Timothy took his hand and stated, "Timothy Hunt, the pleasure is mine."

"Ah, I have found your American! Haha," the weathered man jested.

"No, he is a cousin from America. The man we seek is named Oly Hathorne," Draco spat the name out.

The werewolf's expression soured immediately, "I've never heard of him." He hastily replied.

"Richard, my father is prepared to reward you generously for the information," Draco feigned.

"I said I don't know him. Don not acetate that I am a liar in my own home, Malfoy! Get out," Hound screamed.

"We're leaving, Tim. The dog doesn't want 10,000 galleons," Draco turned and hastily retreated. He said off handedly to Tim, "Hurry, we don't want werewolves chasing us."

Immediately, the sound of bones popping and snarls was behind them and to the left of them. Timothy saw the blonde haired wizard in a mirror to the left, "Draco, Hathorne!" He launched a stunner down the hall. A wolf surged from behind and pinned Draco to the ground. It was blasted upwards as Malfoy gained his footing. The duo ran down the hall after the Hathorne and heard howling from all over the house.


	5. Snogging in Slytherin

Albus saw Sarah Samuels going into the common room alone. "Hey, Scorius. I'll catch up to you later," He said as he scurried off after her. He went into the Slytherin common room and saw her sitting on a couch by herself. He walked over and stammered, "I-i-is this seat taken, Sarah?"

She smiled sheepishly and scooted over a little bit, "No, you can sit here."

"So, how's your day been?" Albus asked timidly.

"Good, and yourself," she smiled happily at him. He blushed at her smile. She immediately started to blush too.

"Good, do you maybe want to go get ice cream from the kitchen?" He more or less blurted out.

"Definitely, Albus," She grinned brightly and they left.

* * *

"Tim, we've got to get out of here!" Draco yelled as he launched a stunner blasting a pouncing wolf from the air. Timothy disregarded his companion and continued to run through the house throwing jinxes when needed. He saw the elusive Hathorne duck into a hall to the left and rushed in. A werewolf attacked him and he was on his back. He reached desperately for his wand. The wolf clawed his face and chest causing lines of blood to appear.

His shoulder was bitten as the wolf was thrown off of him. Draco ran in and picked up Timothy's wand. "_Stupefy!_" The two wands amplified the spell and launched the Hathorne through the air. Draco wasn't certain whether to grab the dark wizard as wolves closed in surrounding them. He dropped to one knee and took hold of Tim. The two apparated and appeared in the ministry.

* * *

Albus licked his ice cream cone as he and Sarah headed back to the common room. _I can't believe she said yes_, he thought to himself. He saw her hand dangling at her side and debated whether or not he should take it. By the time they got back to the common room, they had devoured the cones.

"I'm really glad to have spent some time with you, Albus," Sarah said happily. She leaned in and kissed his cheek. His face felt like it was on fire. She giggled lightly.

"I'm glad too," he half whispered, half said. He was having a hard time breathing. _She kissed me, Sarah Samuels kissed me_, his mind was reeling at the realization. They went back into the common room and promised each other to do it again. He rushed off to his room and collapsed on the bed, still trying to comprehend the miracle that happened.


	6. Saved by the Marauders

Harry saw Draco bent over a bloody man in the middle of the ministry and rushed over as fast he could. He saw the man cough up blood. Harry realized that underneath the deep cuts and drying blood was Timothy. He exclaimed to Draco, "What happened!"

"It was the Hounds. They've joined the Hathornes. He was there in there house. Tim ran off and was attacked," Draco trailed off, distraught.

"So, he's a werewolf now?" Harry was shocked and worried. _This is worse than I thought. The Hounds? They are wary of the causes that they join. I can't believe Timothy's hurt. He's as good as any auror_, Harry thought remorsefully.

"No, the Hounds aren't able to turn anyone. They can transform any time they so choose, however," Draco replied unthinking, "There's still a chance that he'll die though. These cuts are deep and the bite is even deeper. He must have at least six cracked ribs and a broken collarbone. We need to get him to St. Mungo's, though"

"One second. Clark, tell Kingsley to watch the Hounds. Okay, let's go," Harry said. He, Tim, and Draco disappeared.

* * *

Albus and Scorpius were going to the Great Hall when they heard a great commotion at the staircases. They saw a backpack smack into the ground. Albus looked up and saw a second year dangling in the air above the stairs. Scorpius followed Al's gaze and immediately took to the stairs. Albus followed shortly.

They saw three sixth years laughing at the poor kid. Scorpius drew his wand and said, "Put him down, now!"

"Look at this Bill," a large, dumb looking one said.

"Yeah, Fred?" the smallest one asked, he looked rather like a weasel.

"This first year brat says let em down, he says," Fred said with a snort.

The third one, a rather cruel looking brute, laughs out, "Well, let's do what he wants."

The second year starts to fall, when he is stopped in mid air. Albus looks around and sees Ted, James, and another boy. James is holding his wand out towards the boy who started to float gently towards the ground.

"Oi, Lupin! Yer ruinin' the fun!" Bill hollered.

"Well, when my friend is about to get in a fight, I like to join in," Ted winked at Albus as his eyes turned a bright red. James laughed beside him.

"Well, looks like we can pick on these two first years then, yer majesty," Fred gave a mocking bow. Albus heard Scorpius yell out, "_Conflagrate!_" Fred's rump was ablaze and he was jumping around howling. Ted, James, and their friend were laughing wildly, when the really cruel looking boy pointed his wand and a jet of water burst out. Fred looked outraged and rushed down the steps. He slammed Scorpius and Albus both into the wall.

Albus squirmed out of the giant boys grasp and saw Bill tumbling down the steps and crash into his friends. Ted pointed his wand at the last boy standing, "_Furnunculus!_" The boy didn't look as cruel when zits began growing all over his face and any other skin that they could see. Scorpius was laughing loudly at the spectacle. The blemished bully ran down the stairs. Fred got up and was about to follow Teddy's friend said, "_Mucus ad Nauseam!_" Boogers began flying out of the fat boy's nose and started zooming at his face like bees. Albus nearly wet his pants from laughter.

James followed his two friends and launched a spell at Bill after he got to the bottom of the stairs, "_Locomoter Wibbly._" The ferrety teen's legs began bucking from underneath him. He started hollering when he fell. "Don't mess with the Potters!" James clapped Albus on his shoulder and Ted started talking to Scorpius.

"Hey, blondie, that was pretty gutsy back there," Ted smiled brightly, "the pig didn't know what was going on."

"Ha, thanks. Y'all's spells were pretty funny. I want to take the class you learned them in!" Scorpius beamed.

"Well, you won't find that on any schedule," the third boy chuckled, "you'd have to take the Marauder's 101. I'm Wilson, by the way. Wilson McWilson. Go ahead, make fun of my name."

"Haha, it's no worse than Scorpius Malfoy," Scorpius replied.

"Sign us up, Teddy," Albus blurted.

* * *

Timothy had finally stabilized when Harry left. He went to the Ministry to speak with Kingsley. Harry left shortly after the brief meeting. He decided to give himself time to think and walked. As he neared the end of Diagon Alley, Harry had the feeling that he was being watched. He heard a cry in the night and his instincts kicked in. Before he could get his wand out, he was nearly half way to the scream. He saw a stunning curse flying in the alley way and two more back towards it.

"Stop, in the name of the ministry. I'm an auror, stop this right now," Harry stalked his way in after the spells stopped. Suddenly, he was hit with a stunner. The Hathorne and two men stood over Harry.

"Looks, like the boy who lived isn't that tough at all. We met the thief, Mundungus Fletcher, he actually tried to hide what he knew of you. Until we tortured him. Don't worry, he's dead now," the Hathorne cackled, "we aren't going to kill you. Unless, you and your friends keep bothering us. We are here to find something, and, then, we are leaving. We didn't come here to kill, I promise."

After he was through speaking, he and his friends knocked Harry out.


	7. Do Cats Always Land on Their Feet?

Harry saw a patronus in the form of a great Drake rushing to meet him. He heard Draco Malfoy's voice say, "Harry come to St. Mungo's. It's the Hathornes."

Harry drew his wand and transported himself to St. Mungo's after gathering two other Aurors: Crowley and Westmont. He had them do a sweep of the hospital grounds as he rushed up to Timothy's room. He saw broken carts in the hallways near the room and burn marks on the ground. There was a healer lying on the ground with a blank expression on her face. He saw two Hathornes crumpled against the wall adjacent the door.

He drew his wand and stepped in the doorway. Malfoy was on the ground with a gash over his eye and a broken leg. Two healers were beginning to work magic on him. "Excuse me, may I have a moment with my associate," Draco asked the pair. They nodded and left briefly.

"What happened," Harry said as he scanned the war zone of the room. The bed was knocked free of the frame. There were long gashes in the wall. _Sectumsempra_, he noted to himself. Then it dawned on him. Tim's gone.

"Oly Hathorne came with about twelve of his followers. A Hound was with them. He attacked and broke my wand. Then, he took hold of Timothy, and they left as quickly as they arrived," Draco explained distraught.

"Did they say where?"

"No, Timothy laughed in Hathorne's face and asked if they were going to duke it out like their ancestors. The Hathorne said to duel Timothy would need a chance. Then they apparated," Draco trailed off.

* * *

Albus looked to Ted as their group of four was walking through the corridor with no guiding light. "Can't we use a light, Lupin?" Ted's friend, Clay, asked.

"No, you know how much a single light shows up!" Ted said in a hushed tone.

The three of them all had some of Weasley Wizard Wheezes fireworks. It was just about an hour and forty five minutes until breakfast. They stalked their way silently through the hallways and by empty classrooms. Scorpius looked at Albus with a grin as the two of them followed the older boys.

Ted had grown to like Scorpius and Clay had grown to like Albus. The four of them were a dream team of sorts for trouble makers. Harry had told Albus that he didn't want him to get in trouble but it was in their blood and sent him the Marauders' Map as an initiation. The four boys began to call themselves the New Marauders. Teddy learned that his father and Albus's grandfather were Moony and Prongs. These two kept the nicknames of their relatives. Clay took the name Fireball in honor of his father's love for dragons, and Scorpius took on Snake for his house and family crest.

They snuck their way into the great hall and planted the fireworks into hidden alcoves amongst the rafters. "Oi, Moony! I hear someone!" Clay whispered harshly.

A normal teenager in the rafters would not be able to hear that, but Ted's father left more than one legacy. Ted was part werewolf. He did not suffer through the transformations but had heightened senses, strength, speed, agility and the ability to see in the dark. The two boys on the ground ducked underneath some tables, when the doors opened. Albus looked at Clay and saw a mildly excited grin on his face. Albus peeked from underneath the table and saw Fred, Bill, and the cruel looking boy named Louis, Lou for short. Fred had a lighted wand in front of him as he searched the hall.

"I swear, I saw 'em open the door, Lou," Fred explained quickly.

Lou gave Fred a harsh look and said in his hoarse voice, "Look under the tables, then. You said it was just Lupin, Clay, and the two first years, right?"

"Y-y-yeah, I think so. I-I-I mean definitely," the ferret like boy stammered as he and Bill began checking under the tables.

Clay pulled out a fire work and looked at Albus and grinned, motioning for him to do the same. When Bill and Fred looked under Clay and Albus's table, the two boys yelled out, "_Incendio!_" There was a loud bang and a series of whizzes and pops as the two cronies were launched from their feet. Lou turned to run, but Teddy jumped from the rafter and landed in front of the brute. Lou swung and his hand was caught in midair. "Well, if it ain't zit face," Ted laughed.

"You better watch it, Lupin!"

"Oh, excuse me, Sir Zit Face of the Scotland Zit Arses," all of the boys began to howl with laughter. It was broken up when they heard a meow from the door way.

Lou and Ted's eyes met as they said together, "Filch!" They nodded at each other and Lou led the boys away from the great hall. Ted grabbed up Mrs. Norris and rushed in the opposite direction, singing, "If you thought Peeves was awful and bad, when you see Lupin, you will go mad, We're going for a spin, to the tower to see the stars, can she fly or will she drop like a pin? Splattering on the yard! Filch has gone crazy, batty as a bird, wait til his cat is pushing daisies, 'cause she has not the wings of a bird! She'll fall with a crack in the daisies"

Lupin began to sing this over and over at the top of his lungs. Paintings across the castle began to join him. Why, even, Peeves flew along the boy singing along.

* * *

Harry was in Kingsley's office by one and was explaining the events, when an auror ran in saying that Shepherd, the Head of the Auror department has been murdered. Kingsley did not hesitate and told Harry he was the new head.

"Harry, you and Malfoy know more about these Hathornes than anyone. I want you in charge and to do anything necessary to stop them," Kingsley said in his reassuring voice.

"Well, sir, the person who knows the most of these is Timothy Hunt…" Harry trailed off.

"Oh, I see. If there was a way of knowing where they took him, you know I would tell you. There isn't, though. We are on our own. We do know that they are looking for something, however."

"But, sir, we do not know what it is."

"We have found out what has gone missing from CorfeCastle. You know the history of this castle, correct?"

"Erm, not really, no. What is the significance?"

"Corfe castle is the birthplace of King Arthur's sister, Morgan Le Fay. The dark witch that dueled with Merlin on several occasions. I believe that they are after something of hers, some relic of dark power," for the first time, Kingsley's voice was not reassuring, but slightly fearful.

* * *

Ted strutted into the Room of Requirements and gave a curt bow to his fellow Marauders. "The old bugger didn't even take you to Seviers?" Clay inquired, astonished.

"Oh, he was about to! Until I was levitating the cat off the astronomy tower, that is." Ted replied, full of swagger.

"You didn't!" Scorpius exclaimed, squealing with laughter.

"I did! Asked him if cats always land on their feet," Ted chuckled at his cleverness, "Filch said that he'd do anything as long as I don't hurt his sweet Mrs. Norris. I told him that he is never to turn the four of us in for detention again. I added that if he sees that we have detention request we are given to him and to let us go our merry way."

"Really?" Clay's face lit up at the possibilities.

"Really," Ted repeated eagerly. They looked to the clock and saw that they were late for breakfast. The four of them rushed to the Great Hall and the entire school stared at Teddy. Albus saw a parrot perched on Filches shoulders. The parrot had bright orange eyes and glared at Ted. "It was Him! It was him!" The parrot cawed as it dug its claws in Filch's shoulder.

"I know, love. I know," Filch looked up with utter rage at Ted.

"Remember our talk, chap. Or else we'll see if a bird can swim," Ted walked casually past the groundskeeper. "We will leave just before everyone else. Light the fuse on the way out, Clay."

"Yes sir, Moony," Clay gave a salute.


End file.
